Fixation
Fixation is a 2010 film written and directed by Robert La Rosa under the production banner Bob-O-Vision Productions. It stars Michael Gittleson as the obsessive Hector, Amanda Bruni as the object of his desire Jackie, and Michael Natale as his best friend Jesse. The film tells the story of Hector, an obsessive young man whose affection towards Jackie drives him to take drastic mans to eliminate the percieved threat, Jesse. Fixation premiered on August 21st, 2010 on the Bob-O-Vision Youtube page to mixed but fairly positive reviews. A re-cut version of the film screened at the 2011 C.W. Post Student Film Festival, to more positive feedback. The film was nominated for two Loomings film awards that year. Plot The film opens on Jesse being held at gunpoint by a silhouetted Hector. Jesse begs for his life, and reaches for something in his pocket as a gunshot is heard. The film jumps back in time to show Hector and Jesse sitting on steps, discussing Hector's recent break-up. Within the conversaton it is revealed that Jesse is in love, and that today is his birthday. Hector leaves in a rush, and seeing Jackie walking down a path, follows her. He bumps into her and apologizes, and she leaves. Later, Jackie finds Jesse in a cafeteria and hands him a birthday card. Hector comes to the table and confronts him about the card, suggesting it's from "my Jackie". Jesse argues before irately leaving, concerned about Hector's obsession, suggesting he calm down. Jesse goes home and looks at the card, smiling, indicating that Jackie is the girl he is in fact in love with. Jesse decides to go visit Hector and apologize. He arrives at Hector's home to find all the lights off and the door unlocked. Jesse wanders through the home in search of Hector, illuminating the hallways with his cell phone. He finally ereaches the room wherein he finds Hector, illuminated only from behind by a window, pointing a gun. Jesse tried to calm Hector down as Hector explains that he stole the gun from his father, a police officer, and intends to kill Jesse, since Jesse stands between him and Jackie. "Friends are replaceable" Hector explains "Lovers are not". Jesse tries to remove the card from his pocket when he is shot by Hector. Hector goes to his bedroom where it is reveled he has a small shrine of sorts for Jackie, on which there is a gum wrapper and a used tissue, as well as a singular lit candle and a framed picture of Jackie. Hector places the bloody card next to the candle and utters "Happy birtday, Jesse". Cast Michael Gittleson as Hector Amanda Bruni as Jackie Michael Natale as Jesse Production 'Inception' 'Writing' 'Production' 'Post-Production' Critical Reception 'Reviews' Reception to Fixation was mild but generally positive, with the film recieving two comments within a month of its premiere on Youtube, with user craniumy remarking "Excellent job!﻿﻿" and Mr.JamesLaRosa "Terrific editing and sound editting. Very polished﻿ cinematography. Congratulations!﻿" The film's first formal review occured after the re-cut was screened at the 2011 C.W. Post Student Film Festival. Mike Natale mainly criticized the film's performances ("Of all the weaknesses Fixation has, the performances are clearly it. The actors seem almost directionless, wandering aimlessly through the lines without any clear sense of purpose.") and the lack of character dimension ("This film felt shallow. No emotion, no driving force for any character besides some cheap, throwaway, unexplained obsession. Fixation is just an empty film.") However, Natale did go on to compliment the film's cinematography and score, and said he felt it was La Rosa's 2nd best film, after 2009's Luck of the Draw. 'Awards' Fixation was nominated for two awards at the 2nd Annual Loomings Awards for the C.W. Post Student Film Festival, in the categories of Sound/Sound Editing and Score, both of which would go to other films LaRosa had worked on that year, ''Shadowplay'' and ''Super/Heroes'' respectively. External Links Fixation on Youtube Mike Natale's Reviews of the 2nd Annual C.W. Post Student Film Festival